


Little Things {James Potter}

by kathleen_kennedy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleen_kennedy/pseuds/kathleen_kennedy
Summary: Alexis Blackwood eleven years old, a child of one of the purest families born into the power that came with the Blackwood name, to uphold the pureblood title, cant talk to half-bloods, muggle-borns or blood traitors. But Alexis is different, her whole family Slytherin but her a Gryffindor, acts a little more like a boy than her mother would like,  What happens when she meets three boys on the train to Hogwarts, falls in love with one? Read to find out
Kudos: 2





	1. First Year: Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.O.V= point of view

(Alexis POV )

Finally, it was time, time to go to the one place I could call home,  **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.** When I boarded the train with my brother he tried to pull me with him but I got away from his grasp, luckily he didn't notice for a while. I was walking down the hall of the train trying to find a compartment that wasn't full already when I saw one, I walked over to the compartment, opened the door, and asked one of the boys "Can I sit here?". "Of course," he started to say, "I'm James Potter", "Sirius Black," the boy across the cabin said, "I'm Remus Lupin," the boy next to him told me, "Nice to meet you boys, I'm Alexis Blackwood," I told them as I was sitting next to James.

"What happened to your face," Sirius asked, 

"My Brother," I said trying to sound convincing 

"Alright", he knew I was lying I could tell, but by the looks of his arms, we were both having the same home life.

"What house would you want to be in, if you've got the choice?" James asked all of us eagerly, "Gryffindor for me, my whole family has been for centuries",

"Same here,” Lupin said, 

"The whole family’s been Slytherin " Sirius spoke " I don't believe in the blood purity rubbish" 

"Same here, I don't know what house I wanna be in,” I said.

We sat there in silence for a while. I was thinking about James, his brown curly hair, circular glasses, his beautiful smile, his jawline. I couldn't believe it, I just met him and I already liked him, while I was thinking, there was a sound coming over the train that said

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes so ladies and gentlemen please be ready and in your wizarding robes when we arrive," 

I was already in my robes "I'll leave so you boys can get dressed" I said to them as I was leaving the compartment.

"There you are Alexis " I heard from down the hall.

"I'm not going with you, Jackson".

"I didn't come to find you to make you come with me, I have something to tell you"

"What"

"I think you might be sharing a dorm with some boys so be careful alright"

"Where did you hear that from"

"There's a rumor going around with all the perfects that there's not enough dorms for the girls this year so they choose you to go into the4 boys dorm because you can take care of yourself."

"Just promise me you'll be safe"

"I promise"

"We're done Blackwood," James said from inside the compartment, 

"Alright, Bye Jackson see you at the sorting," I said as I was going into the compartment.

"Who's that 6th year you were talking to?" Remus asked me curiously, 

"That's my brother, Jackson, he's a Slytherin," I told him. The voice came back on through the whole train and said 

"Please exit the train we have arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry".

(James P.O.V)

I've been waiting for this day my entire life, the day I finally get to go to, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After I said goodbye to my parent's I made my way down the halls of the train looking for an empty compartment when I spotted one, a completely empty one surprisingly. I was sitting there for a while when two boys came in and sat down so I introduced myself, "I'm James Potter" "Sirius Black" "Remus Lupin" after they told me who they were. We just sat there in silence for a while.

I was almost asleep when the door to the compartment opened and a girl walked in, "Can I sit here" she asked, "Of course" I told her "I'm James Potter", "Sirius Black" "Remus Lupin" as the others introduced themselves she said, "Nice to meet you, boys I'm Alexis Blackwood".

"What happened to your face," Sirius asked, "My Brother," she said, you could hear the lies in her voice, "Alright", he said I think we all knew she was lying but we decided not to push her about it right now. 

"What house would you want to be in, if you've got the choice?" I asked them eagerly, "Gryffindor for me, my whole family has been for centuries", 

"Same here," Lupin said, 

"The whole family’s been Slytherin " Sirius spoke " I don't believe in the blood purity rubbish"

"Same here, I don't know what house I wanna be in," she told us.

We all sat there in silence for a while. I was thinking about Alexis, her sky blue eyes, her smile, the freckles on her face and arms, her chestnut brown flowy hair don't get me started on her scent, vanilla mixed with lemon it was driving me crazy just sitting next to her. There was a sound coming over the train that said 

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts, in ten minutes so ladies and gentlemen please be ready and in your wizarding robes when we arrive," 

" I'll leave so you boys can get dressed" she said before she left the compartment.

"I wonder why she's lying," I told them

"Knowing the Blackwood's we will find out soon enough," Sirius told me

_ *Hopefully she doesn't come from a house like mine* _

"We're done Blackwood," I said from inside the compartment, 

"Alright, Bye Jackson see you at the sorting," she said coming into the compartment.

"Who's that 6th year you were talking to?" Remus asked her, "That's my brother, Jackson he's a Slytherin," she told us. Everyone was quiet for a second then the voice came back on through the whole train and said 

"Please exit the train we have arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Give Me some advice.


	2. First Year: The Sorting

Everyone got off the train when we heard "First years, First years overhear", "Alright four to a boat and we'll go to the castle". Me, Sirius, Remus, and James all got into one boat "Excited?" James asked us, "Couldn't be more nervous " I and Sirius said at the same time. We both had a reason to be, both families have been Slytherins for generations and by the looks of it we both have the same kind of family which means if we don't get Slytherin we would be getting it the next time we see our parents.

In the castle...

"Everyone please line up so we can enter The Great Hall," Professor McGonagall said as we were entering. Everyone was cheering when Dumbledore told everyone "Let the sorting begin"

Professor McGonagall started calling names to sit on the stool, "Alexis, Blackwood", I sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head, all of a sudden the hat started to talk.

_ "Hmmm very interesting," _

_ "A Blackwood" _

_ "Very unusual for a Blackwood" _

_ "I see you get most of your traits from your mother" _

_ "That's a very good thing" _

_ "Very kind" _

_ "Very Brave" _

_ "Very smart" _

_ "And a nice thirst to prove yourself" _

_ "You are gonna do extraordinary things" _

_ "You would do well in all houses but it will have to be..." _

_ "GRYFFINDOR" _

I looked into my brother's eyes . All I could see was pain and sorrow because we both knew what was gonna happen in a few days. When the sorting was done everybody started chomping down on food. Professor McGonagall starts walking toured where we're sitting

"Ms. Blackwood, Mr.Potter, Mr.Black, and Mr.Lupin"

"Yes Professor," we all said at the same time,

"You all will be sharing a dorm",

"Isn't that against school rules ma'am," I said very confused, the boys sharing the same look as me?

"Yes it is but, all the girl's dorms are filled and I think it would be best for your safety as well Ms.Blackwood, knowing your father",

"I would have to agree on that Professor, thank you for telling me",

"Also Mr.Black and Ms.Blackwood your parents have requested you for tea next Saturday," she said before walking away, we both looked at each other and said "Fuck".

"Now are you gonna tell us why you would be safer with us, and why you both just said fuck to each other at the mention of your parents?" said a very curious and concerned James,

"I'll tell you when we go to the dorm."

"Fine," said a defeated James before shoving his mouthful of canary creams, which I assume are his favorite.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Perfects please guide the first years to your common rooms"

"Gryffindor first years please follow me, I am Frank Longbottom"

In the Gryffindor Common room...

"Girl's this way to your dorms, Boy's this way to yours. Before you go the password to get into the common room is Mermaids. and Ms. Blackwood I need to speak with you," Frank told everyone

"Go on guys I'll meet you there," I told them all,

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait for you?" Remus asked me

"I'm sure".

After everyone has left...

"You needed me, sir?" I asked him

"Yes, I have heard that you're sharing a room with boys?"

"Yes I am"

"Ok, I have to inform you that all of the Gryffindor perfect's have been informed of who your father is and Professor McGonagall has made sure that we would keep an eye out just in case your father tries something, oh and here she is"

"This is Alice, she's gonna be helping me with your case"

"You must be Alexis, it's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, Alice"

"One other thing we will be doing to make sure your safe is, you will either have me, Frank, or your brother following you to make sure he doesn't try something, but if you see the same face one too many times let us know ok," she told me.

"Alright, but why is everybody doing this for me?"

"That is a question you will have to ask Professor McGonagall when you see her."

"Ok, can you please take me to her office?"

"Yes, of course"

"Bye, Frank nice meeting you," I told him as we were leaving the common room.

Hopefully, I can get some answers tonight.


	3. First Year: Talking to McGonagall

“Thank you for walking me here''

“My pleasure Alexis, see you around,” she says as she walking off

I walked into Professor McGonagall’s office and she was sitting at her desk,

“I had a feeling I would be seeing you tonight Ms.Blackwood, please have a seat”

I went and sat in the blue chair in front of her desk surprisingly it was very comfy.

“What would you like to ask me about Ms.Blackwood”

“Not that I’m ungrateful but why are you doing all these things to make sure I’m safe”

“Would you like to hear about your mother, Alexis”

“Yes I do, Ma’am”

“Your mother Ella Black she was an amazing woman, friend, and student over the years I’ve been teaching your mother was always my favorite student. She was always there for people when they needed it. When she left Hogwarts she wanted to become a Professor. Unfortunately, she was forced to marry your father. Do you know how she died? ”

“No, I don’t ”

“She died trying to protect you and by that scar on your face I have a feeling it didn't work out. Your father killed her because she was trying to escape. She knew what was going to happen so she made me promise her when you came to Hogwarts that I would protect you at all costs from your father.”

“She knew you would do extraordinary things when you're older, so I personally will be making sure you get 95% to 100% in all of your classes. I expect you to get 100% in Defence against the Dark Arts because it will be very helpful when it comes time. Every Saturday I want you to come to my office so I can teach you wandless magic, some advanced defensive spells and hexes for dueling because when the time comes you're going to have to stand up to your father.”

“Thank you for telling me, when do these lessons start”

“Next week, unfortunately you have to go home during the summer but I will try my best for you to stay here or with another family"

“Thank you Ma’am, may I be excused now?”

“Just one more thing”

“What is it Professor”

“Make me and your mother proud”

I’ll try my best, goodbye Professor McGonagall ”

“Goodbye Ms.Blackwood”


End file.
